Ace Jayson
Ace Jayson is a fictional character played by Sky Storm in the NeuSkyVon film universe. He is set to make his cinematic debut in ''Ace Jayson: Internet Spy''. The character was originally created in April 2017, originally set to debut in the future film, [http://neuskyvon.wikia.com/wiki/The_404_Team The 404 Team]. He would return to get his own film by Sky Pictures and later return to be in the upcoming Reptile sequel, [http://neuskyvon.wikia.com/wiki/Reptile_VS_Crodra Reptile V Crodra]. Personality Ace Jayson is depicted as an good hero due to his using spy techniques to bust criminals. He even was busting criminals for the FBI at one point. However, Ace is not a direct employee of the FBI. Ace Jayson busts criminals for a senior FBI Officer, who also happens to be Ace's best friend, Michael Davidson. Ace Jayson does has his funny moments, but when it comes to his job, he takes it very seriously. Ace Jayson does swear like Reptile, but not in the wacky bombastic way Reptile does, instead using swear words like scum, coons, and cronies, giving Ace a bad ass edgy mood, that criminals fear. His current target, in the movie, ''Ace Jayson: Internet Spy'' is Abraham Nealon, son of Violent Ducks founder, Jason Nealon. FUN FACT: Abraham Nealon was in the first [http://neuskyvon.wikia.com/wiki/Reptile_(2017) Reptile] movie, but hidden from the audience. Ace Jayson also is a inventor, designing prototype technology like his own entertainment equipment, watches, cell phones, computer technology, etc. He aspires to create his own technology company, but sometimes his invention prototypes, are hit or miss. Ace also gets angry at horrible comedians, especially Big Cat, a small comedian with a late night show, that is really a ripoff to Joe Chat, hosted by Joe Jackson. Ace Jayson, is really passionate about comedy, especially if it's terrible comedy, that he hates with a passion. Most of the time, Ace Jayson is a cool guy, who is extremly friendly, but can do damage if criminals threaten to hurt him, his friends/sidekick Reptile and Michael Davidson, or the citizens of Philadelphia Background The origins of Ace Jayson start back in 2000. Ace Jayson was born on July 7th, 2000. Coincidentally, Ace was born a day before Reptile and Larry's first birthday, on(July 8th). Ace Jayson was only raised by her single mother, because his father lived in New York, working at the World Trade Center. His father would regularly visit him for a weekend, then drive back to New York. Ace Jayson was originally supposed to have a sister, but his mother had a miscarriage in August of 2001. On September 11th, 2001, Ace's father was working on the 120th floor of the South Tower of the World Trade Center. At 9:03 am ET Hijackers crash United Airlines Flight 175 into floors 75-85 of the WTC’s South Tower, killing everyone on board and hundreds inside the building. Ace's father was stuck above where the plane crashed. And had no way out, nor could he jump out of the building. At 9:59 am ET, The South Tower of the World Trade Center collapsed, killing Ace's father among hundreds of others. Ace's father, would not be there to celebrate Ace's 1st birthday. To this day, Ace is still traumatized at his father death. Ace would continue to be raised by her mother, until he got his first apartment in Summer of 2015. When Ace Jayson was five, he would often get bullied because of how nerdy he was. Ace Jayson, along with his best friend Michael Davidson was a top student in school, especially in High School when they passed their criminal investigation and Computer technology course, as well as their finals tests. Ace's Mother had a stable job, but she couldn't manage to keep her bills paid. Even worse, Ace's mother would often lie and do drugs, leading to her being fired from multiple jobs. Ace's Mother was a alcoholic, and often did cocaine. She even was arrested for possession of drugs, and a DUI in 2012. Ace began to have negative influence, due to stress in his personal life. He almost got arrested for beating up a kid when he was a Junior. However, Michael Davidson, got a job with the FBI in 2016, as a Senior Agent, and offered a large internship to Ace Jayson. Ace took the job, and began busting criminals. He would forever become known as, Ace Jayson: Internet Spy. He enjoyed the job, and remained a spy for good. Category:Characters